


Truth-or-Dare

by PrettyLittleBiter (KissKissCrush)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Damerux, F/F, Fingering, Finnpoe - Freeform, Gayness, Gingerpilot, Group Sex, M/M, Reysma, Rimming, bisexuals ftw, but they still Fucked Up and Fucking, cunt licking, equals dub-con then i guess don't read, everyone has their faculties, finnhux, if you think any amount of alcohol, it's really late to be posting, like it's 1998 and Prince is on the radio, pure trash, sad ren nobody friends, silliness, so much gayness, what am I saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissKissCrush/pseuds/PrettyLittleBiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the hell is this? It's a one-shot of the crew of (unnamed) airline playing drunk party games in a hotel (in whatever city you like best) and then doing the kind of dirty shit to each other which you should never do with your coworkers. #BadAtSummaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth-or-Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of one of many, many insane AUs developed by the Terrible Smut Machine that is my Gingerpilot group. 
> 
> The characters listed all work together for some airline but that is completely irrelevant here. This has zero depth. It's the trash which will hurt my career as a real writer someday. Enjoy!

“Oh, just _spin_ it, Ben. Come on.” Phasma’s eyes bounced to Rey as she spoke, hoping it wasn’t obvious while knowing it must be. Everyone _but_ Rey knew about her years long crush and she was, at this point, desperate enough to resort to high school games in breaking the ice with her. 

“This is stupid,” Ben said, grabbing the bottle anyway and giving it a clumsy spin that caused it to skid sideways on the bedspread. It was pointing off at no one really but more towards Phasma than anyone else. He recoiled making an exaggeratedly disgusted face. “No, do over.”

Phasma laughed. “Oooh, scared little Ben? I won’t hurt you,” she mocked.

“I’m not _scared_.”

“Prove it then,” she said leaning forward, propped on her hands over the bottle making it roll into the pit her hands made.

He sighed heavily and came forward fast, intending it to be a light peck it was clear. Phasma was enjoying his discomfort too much to let that happen. She fisted her hand in his hair so he couldn’t get away and kissed him much more thoroughly. She didn’t want to be kissing him any more than he wanted to kiss her, but she loved making him look stupid and that overrode her lack of interest in the activity. He finally pulled away when she bit his lower lip.

“What the fuck!” he shouted, covering his mouth like she’d punched him.

Everyone laughed, even Hux who’d been pretending to read in the corner when the game started.

Phasma sat back, shoving the bottle towards Rey with her foot as she was sitting next to Ben. She feigned disinterest as Rey reached for it, but watched the bottle as Rey’s soft, pale fingers released it. It slowed as it came around and Phasma held her breath as it pointed to her, looking like it would stop there. It completed a few inches of the turn and landed solidly on Poe sitting to her left.

He nudged her thigh with his elbow gently. He knew more than anyone. She’d finally ended up venting to him after months of silent anxiety and he was the only one who’d heard it from her directly. The nudge was an apology, she knew, and it embarrassed her.

He was sweet about it. Giving Rey a chaste first date kiss that still caused her to blush attractively as she sat back. Phasma didn’t read too much into it. Everyone blushed around Poe. She stared at Rey a little too long, though, appreciating the flush. She still didn’t even know if Rey liked girls at all. She’d been engaged to a man until the previous month. Phasma hadn’t been the one to suggest the game, but she had hoped that Rey’s participation in it would give her some better hints about Rey’s preferences even if it was another girl she ended up kissing.

“Can we play something else?” Ben asked, his huge shoulders hunched and his face pouty.

“Su—”

“Truth-or-Dare,” Hux said sedately, closing his book.

“Are you going to play, too?” Poe asked, biting his lip.

“As long as we agree that bottle is banned from any dares, yes,” Hux said.

Everyone hummed their consent to this rule. No one needed an unscrupulously snapped picture of a wine bottle stuffed anywhere on their social record.

Hux stood and walked over to them. Poe grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down so Hux was seated with his back against Poe’s chest. Their sometimes dating relationship status was common knowledge to everyone as was Hux’s insistence that he didn’t have relationships with anyone despite the fact that they’d spent more than one holiday together as well a few infamous vacations only Phasma knew the intimate details about. She’d fished for them and gotten stories she was sure no one else had. Although Poe was her oldest, and probably closest, friend, she wouldn’t say no to watching some of that happening even if Hux did annoy her beyond reason with his smugness.

“It’s your game,” Poe said, into Hux’s ear. “You go first.”

“Asking or answering?”

“Hmmm. Asking,” Poe said, his unwillingness to completely torture Hux evidence that his devotion was much more serious than Hux’s proclaimed lack of it.

“Fine,” Hux said, smiling wickedly. “Ben . . .”

“What?” Ben responded looking sulky and like Hux was doing something more terrible to him than targeting him for silliness.

“Truth of dare?”

“Truth.”

“You sure?” Hux asked, settling back into Poe’s embrace like he was getting comfortable to watch his favorite movie.

Ben glared at him. “Yeah,” he said finally, probably thinking answering a question couldn’t possibly be worse than any dare Hux might come up with.

“Where did you lose your virginity?” Hux asked without pause.

“What? Seriously?”

“I already know your favorite color,” Hux said like there were only two questions in the world.

“Black,” Phasma and Rey said together, resulting in more slightly slurred laughter from everyone but Ben.

“Fine. It was . . . in my dad’s car.”

“And where was this car parked at the time?”

“That’s more than one question,” Ben said. “And you already know this story, too.”

“Yes, but everyone else doesn’t.”

“No.”

“They’re just going to ask next time it’s your turn now since you’re being weird abou—”

“Fine! It was in an Arby’s parking lot.”

“With . . . ?” Hux coaxed.

“My gym teacher,” Ben mumbled.

Everyone looked sort of baffled. Sure screwing a teacher was a bit shocking, but none of them had a mental image to go on to explain why Ben as so awkward about it. Of course Ben was awkward about most things . . .

“And how old were you at the time?” Hux asked like he was a cop trying to stay professional while taking down information about a robbery where the gunman had been wearing a plastic Darth Vader helmet.

“Twenty-two.”

A collective ooooh filled the air and Ben scanned them all with a glare.

“And how old was _she_?” Hux asked, gleeful now by the effect of this forced retelling of what was clearly an amusing favorite tale.

“Sixty.”

Rey laughed loudest, the laugh morphing into giggles that she had to put her hands over her mouth to contain. Her eyes were shining and she looked much more drunk than she had before she’d laughed—not black out drunk, but free and relaxed, her usual aura of caution dropped. Phasma had to look away from her, swallowing hard to contain a sigh that almost escaped.

Rey apologized to Ben after she’d contained herself, too sweet not to really. Ben shrugged, still looking put out, but also resigned.

“But now it’s _your_ turn to ask the questions,” she said, like this was a peace-keeping offer.

“But no tag backs,” Hux added with a satisfied smile.

“Okay. Phasma.”

“Boring,” Phasma said. “You know I don’t have any dark secrets.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben said, but wasn’t apparently cruel enough to drag her out of the infatuation closet right in front of Rey.

“I’d pick a dare anyway,” Phasma said, knowing a blush was coloring her own neck then, her heart beating fast in her chest.

“Then pick it,” Ben said, waving his hand at her like the game was a race they were running and they all needed to pick up the pace.

She stood off the bed and grabbed the still mostly full bottle of wine off the side table. She drank straight from it, ignoring Hux’s annoyed protest, and then set it down with a sharp crack against the wood.

“Dare!” she said confidently.

“Confess,” Ben said, earning him a kick from Poe who shook his head sternly. “If you don’t want to do the dare then you have to answer a truth, no matter what the question,” Ben lectured, pushing Poe’s foot away.

“I’m aware of that,” she said. “Truth anyway.”

Ben glanced at Poe, knowing he wouldn’t get away with asking about Rey directly after Poe’s reaction to the dare. Everyone else seemed to find the situation precious, but he was personally tired of it.

“I don’t have a question,” he said, honestly bored.

“Well, you shouldn’t have picked me then. You knew it would be boring,” Phasma said, looking deeply relieved.

“I have one,” Rey said quietly.

Everyone froze, even Hux who had been playing with Poe’s fingers in a revealingly absentminded way.

“Okay,” Phasma said, retaking her seat.

“Why did you become a pilot?”

“Now _that’s_ boring,” Hux said.

“Shut up. Not everyone is as shitty as you are,” Phasma said.

Hux rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think it’s boring,” Rey said defensively. “I don’t know that much about you.”

“I think I’ll pee during the job interview if you don’t mind, no offense to your no doubt fascinating career decisions, Phas,” Hux said, standing a bit unsteadily.

“Did you just say ‘pee’?” Phasma asked, laughing loudly. “You must have been drinking more than I thought.”

“It’s what it’s called,” Hux said, tiredly. “What would you have preferred I say?”

“I don’t care. It’s just so unlike you to announce your bathroom excursions. It’s almost like you’re _human_ ,” she said.

“Fuck off. How’s that for human?” he called back as he turned the corner into the bathroom.

A knock at the door interrupted the game as Phasma was giving her answer, to which only Rey was really listening.

Poe bounced up to admit Finn back into the room with the bucket of ice he’d been sent for a full fifteen minutes previously.

“Finn!” Poe said, slinging his arm around Finn’s shoulders like he hadn’t seen him in years. Poe was absolutely much drunker than anyone else in the room, but that wasn’t uncommon. He took the bucket of ice and discarded it unceremoniously onto the table and led Finn back to bed with the others. “We moved on to Truth-or-Dare, and it’s _your_ turn,” Poe said, releasing him as he sat.

Finn knelt at the side of the bed and propped his elbows on it between where Rey sat cross-legged at the end and Phasma was leaning back against the headboard with a dreamy smile on her face.

“Okay,” he said with an unconcerned shrug. Finn was laid back to the point of it being almost criminally easy to manipulate him. No one there was mean enough to take advantage of it and everyone but Ben was overprotective of him to the point of near violence if it was ever required.

“Truth or dare?” Phasma asked.

“Hmmm. Truth.”

“Who were you hoping the bottle would land on when you agreed to play Spin the Bottle before you left?” she asked.

“And don’t say me,” Rey inserted. “We’ve already kissed before.” She was smiling giddily. Phasma shifted in her seat. This was new information to her.

“Oh, definitely Poe then,” Finn said jokingly.

“ _Really?_ ” Poe said, raising his eyebrows. “Finn, I had no idea.”

“You’re the only bloke on the planet for me, Poe,” he said, still sounding like he was kidding.

“I’m right here,” Poe said, his challenge obviously more serious.

“Am I getting a dare now?” Finn asked, laughing.

“Yes!” Phasma cried. “Dare! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!”

Rey took up her chant in the middle until Finn shrugged and stood. Poe walked forward on his knees looking slightly predatory. Finn knelt on the bed as he got close. Poe was clearly happy to be participating and the kiss and was more open-mouthed than anyone expected and went on a little longer as well until it was ended by Hux reentering the room.

“Are we playing Spin the Bottle again?” he asked irritably as he made his way around the bed again.

“Just having fun,” Poe said, tugging him back down again. Hux’s position wasn’t different than before technically, but Phasma saw something territorial in the way he looped his arm back and clasped his hand behind Poe’s neck.

Finn stayed on the bed, sitting back on his heels.

“Well, I think I earned two turns at asking!” he said cheerily.

“Go!” Phasma said, pleased with her spoils despite not being involved in them.

“Have you been picked yet?” he asked Ben.

“Yes,” Ben said, scowling heavily.

“I haven’t,” Poe offered, earning Hux’s fingernails digging into his neck for a second. Poe didn’t mind. If Hux was trying to punish him he was was picking the wrong method. But he knew that already.

“Truth or dare then,” Finn asked.

“Dare,” Poe said easily.

“All right then,” Finn said, his British accent charmingly over-pronounced as it always was when he’d been drinking. “Show us the last three pictures you took on your phone. No cheating.”

“No!” Hux said.

“Bad move! Now you _have to_ ,” Phasma shouted, grabbing Poe’s phone from between them off the bed.

“You’ll be disappointed. We’ve never taken a picture like that,” Hux said.

“Oh, who wants to see your dick anyway?” she said, turning the phone so Poe could unlock it. He pressed his thumb to the home button until the screen lit up.

The first one was just a picture of the lower corner of the windshield in the cockpit where a small hairline crack was visible.

“Boring,” she said, showing it around.

“Yeah, don’t let me forget to report that, though,” Poe commented.

“Ah hah, _this_ is what you didn’t want us to see!” Phasma cried, flipping the phone to display a selfie of Poe kissing Hux’s cheek. Hux was smiling stupidly in it and for anyone who knew him, it was clear why he didn’t want it seen.

He ignored their laughs and Rey’s awwing sound.

“Whoa. _Somebody_ takes pics like that . . .” Phasma said then, grinning.

“How far are you scrolling, Cheater?” Poe asked, sounding calm though.

“I didn’t have to go very far,” she said. “That is the prettiest cock I’ve _ever_ seen by the way. Wow. Can I show them this?”

Poe shrugged, but Hux shifted exhaling in an annoyed way.

“Look at it!” she said, turning the phone.

She was intrigued when Rey didn’t flinch, just nodded appreciatively.

“Yeah, well done, Mate,” Finn said like he was complimenting a nice sports play.

Ben scoffed.

“Seriously. It should be in a museum,” Phasma said, flipping the screen back to herself to admire the picture a second time.

“I’d take a bow, but I’m not in the right position for that,” Poe said.

“It’s work of art truly,” Rey agreed, her face coloring again, but her smile showing she was enjoying the debauchery.

Phasma stared at the picture for another few seconds before putting the phone down again.

“It’s still your turn,” Rey said softly to Finn.

“I dare everybody to drink more,” Finn declared, backing off the bed to retrieve the open wine bottle.

“I love the way you play this game,” Phasma complimented, taking the bottle first.

“Hear, hear,” Rey agreed.

Phasma tried to pass the bottle to Hux who said, “Never,” in a tone that suggested he’d sooner drink from a gutter than share a bottle with five other people.

Poe took it though and drank from it before giving it to Ben who also didn’t seem to mind. Rey almost dropped it, but caught it before it spilled.

“I should probably be done with that anyway,” she said, passing it to Finn after only a small sip.

Phasma eyed her, feeling disappointed. She had been hoping for an opportunity to talk to Rey about her feelings that night, but didn’t want to start that with Rey questionably impaired.

The game was put on indefinite hold after that though when Rey and Ben decided to go out and smoke, Phasma trailing them after a minute of debating, fearing looking desperate though she’d been desperate to smoke for twenty minutes.

She forgot her lighter and had to ask to borrow Rey’s, a warm tingle shooting up her arm when Rey’s fingertips encountered hers as she handed it over and then took it back.

Ben always smoked faster than everyone, almost aggressively and went inside before even Rey had finished though they’d started at the same time.

Phasma swallowed and avoided looking at Rey, turning her eyes out towards the darkened city below them, feeling a heavy anticipation settle between them in Ben’s absence.

“I’ve never seen two guys kiss in person . . .” Rey said after a few seconds, making Phasma’s head snap in her direction.

“Oh . . .” she said, her heart feeling overfilled and too warm in her chest. “But you’ve . . . seen it otherwise?”

“Yeah,” Rey said with a small, giddy laugh. “Gay porn! It’s _so_ good!”

Phasma felt that her face was fixed into an expression of extreme surprise but couldn’t force it away. Rey laughed again, viewing her discomfort.

“I know, I know,” she said. “Everyone thinks I’m some cute little prude.”

“Um, uh, no . . . ” Phasma tried to deny not very well.

“Oh yes you do. It’s okay,” Rey said. “I was in a relationship before so . . . not really out doing anything _fun_.”

Phasma looked away, her own face feeling flushed and her look of shock replaced by a silly-looking smile.

“I mean, _you_ do for sure,” Rey said, and Phasma looked up, startled again by how much closer Rey’s voice was when speaking.

Rey was standing over her, her head turned to the side a little. She stubbed her cigarette after a final drag and then neatly and fluidly, swept her leg over Phasma’s so she was straddling her knees, though still standing.

Phasma smiled, trying to looked unperturbed and charming like she usually could with other girls but not quite managing it this time.

“I guess we judged you wrongly,” she said and Rey grinned in a way that looked almost as predatory as Poe’s had been when he’d jumped on the chance to make out with Finn before. She bent her knees so she was seated on Phasma’s thighs and Phasma decided that was enough of a sure cue to take things further. She leaned forward and found Rey’s mouth easily, her hands cupping Rey’s jaw gently.

Rey moaned prettily, rocking her hips against Phasma’s legs, pushing herself forward into Phasma’s lap.

Phasma broke their kiss abruptly knowing she had to ask now before she lost herself too much in what they were doing.

“Rey, how drunk are you?”

Rey laughed brightly. “Not that drunk. I stopped not because I was too drunk but because I didn’t want to _get_ too drunk. I know how _noble_ you are,” she said, winking.

“And obvious apparently . . .” Phasma answered feeling embarrassed.

“I was thinking adorable actually,” Rey said, taking Phasma’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “I thought you’d ask me out right after I told you I’d split up with Dopheld. When you didn’t I thought maybe you weren’t interested—”

“I was.”

“I know. That’s when I figured out you were just too _good_ about everything,” Rey said, squeezing her fingers.

Phasma sighed heavily. “Is it a flaw that I’m not some . . . jerk, I guess?”

“No. I like it,” Rey said, leaning in to kiss her again.

Phasma stopped hesitating then, grabbing Rey’s hips and tugging her forward more. Jumping from just friends to full on groping in two minutes reminded her of high school and with that thought it contained the same kind of excitement of newness. Rey wasn’t shy about what she wanted, placing Phasma’s hands on her where she wanted them and making more of those delicate, lovely sounds of enjoyment.

When Phasma had moved onto to kissing Rey’s neck Rey said, “Did you like that too? Watching Finn and Poe kiss each other?”

Phasma whispered her assent against Rey’s skin, the muscles in her pelvis tightening pleasantly hearing Rey talk this way.

“Look behind you,” Rey said into her ear and Phasma turned to see that they had a view into their second room which was connected by the balcony between them where they were currently sitting.

Poe, Hux and Finn had all moved there, presumably leaving Ben moping alone in the other room. Poe and Finn were kissing again, Finn leaning back on his elbows on the bed with Poe hovering over him. Hux looked nervous but was watching intently anyway, seated on the bed on the opposite side of Rey and Phasma’s view from the window. He looked up then and jumped seeing their faces. They saw his lips moving but couldn’t hear what he said.

Poe turned his head and then smiled. He stood and walked to the sliding glass door leading out onto the balcony. He opened it and leaned out, hanging at a dizzy angle by one arm from its frame.

“If you’re going to watch, you might as well do it _inside_ . . .” he invited.

Rey was up off Phasma’s lap and pulling her to her feet in a second. Phasma followed, apprehensive but definitely intrigued by Rey’s enthusiasm.

Poe let them go past him and slid the door shut before crossing the room back to Hux and Finn who were both exactly where he’d left them.

“We have guests . . .” he said. “You okay with that?”

Hux licked his lips a little, clearly more nervous but then nodded. Finn looked absolutely relaxed and just shrugged, flashing a grin at Phasma and Rey who were holding hands still near the door.

Poe grabbed Hux’s arm and tugged him up from the bed and then spun him so he was standing between Finn’s knees facing him. He slid his hands under the hem of Hux’s t-shirt and started to pull it up slowly, giving him—or anyone else—a chance to object to what was happening. No one did and Poe lifted the shirt off and discarded it on the floor.

Hux scoffed and was about to reach for it presumably to move it to the bed but Poe stopped him, redirecting his bent position so it towards Finn instead. Finn sat up more to show he was open to it, and Hux swallowed audibly before bending more to place his lips against Finn’s.

Poe hummed appreciatively and pushed on Hux’s back to force more contact between them. Hux made a whining sound, falling forward onto his hands. Poe glanced at the girls again, and Rey turned immediately, looping her arm around Phasma’s neck and standing on her toes to kiss her.

Poe smiled crookedly and turned back to Finn and Hux who were kissing enthusiastically now. Hux had even crawled onto the bed to straddle Finn’s hips.

Poe grabbed Hux’s waist and tugged him backwards, breaking the kiss. Hux whined again but allowed his feet to slide back to the floor. Poe pulled Hux back against his chest and looked around his shoulder at Finn. 

“Have you done anything like this before?” he asked.

Finn shook his head. “I mean, I’ve had a threesome, yeah, but only with girls,” he said, casting a glance at Phasma and Rey who were still kissing but watching the three of them occasionally as well. “I haven’t done anything with other dudes,” he added.

“Hmmm,” Poe said. “How much are you interested in?” He pulled his lower lip into his mouth afterwards as he waited for an answer.

“I’m not sure. I like what we’ve been doing, though,” he said encouragingly.

“Good,” Poe said and shoved his hand into the front pocket of Hux’s jeans. He produced a condom between tweezed fingertips. “I’m guessing you wouldn’t object to his mouth on you?” He slid his hand up Hux’s throat and pressed his finger to Hux’s lips to indicate exactly what he was inferring.

“I definitely would not,” Finn said quickly, watching Hux a little cautiously though. “As long as he’s—”

“He is,” Poe answered for him because his fingers were in Hux’s mouth preventing him from speaking. “He loves sucking cock. Don’t you, Baby?” He pulled his fingers free so Hux could answer.

Hux moaned and nodded, looking glazed, much more comfortable with the situation under Poe’s direction. Poe chuckled and stuck the condom in Hux’s mouth forcing him to hold the wrapper in his teeth. He moved his hands to the front of Hux’s pants and undid them easily, shoving them down Hux’s slim hips.

Rey had paused to watch this when Phasma went back to kissing her neck. She took Phasma’s hand and placed it between her own legs, pressing Phasma’s fingers against her clit firmly. Phasma turned her head to see what was happening near the bed as she moved her hand, Rey turning pliant in her embrace, holding onto Phasma for balance and riding her fingers wantonly.

Poe took the condom back and then shoved Hux forward again and said, “Get what you want,” in a warm, commanding voice. Hux scrambled for the closure on Finn’s pants, not quite as smooth as Poe had done on his. Finn helped by lifting his hips when Hux tugged at the waistband of his jeans pulling his underwear down in the same gesture.

Poe’s assertion that Hux loved sucking cock was borne out quickly by Hux immediately placing his mouth around the head of Finn’s erection and swirling his tongue there like it was a last meal.

Poe knelt on the floor behind him and cupped his hands around Hux’s ass, pressing to give himself access as he ran his tongue along the cleft of his cheeks. Hux moaned, sliding down onto Finn’s cock to an impressive depth. Finn had fallen back on his elbows but was watching with a loosely parted mouth as his dick disappeared into Hux’s mouth.

Rey tired of just Phasma’s hands through her clothing before very long and twisted around, headed for an arm chair in the corner, dragging Phasma behind her like Phasma was the smaller of the two. She turned when she got there and undid her own pants, shifting her hips side to side to get the tight material to release so she could push them to the floor. Phasma dropped to her own knees immediately, losing interest in the boys behind them as Rey sat with her legs parted her hand sliding down to touch herself invitationally. She cried out loudly when Phasma’s mouth fell on her and dug her hand into Phasma’s hair.

It wasn’t exactly how Phasma had dreamed of her first time with Rey, but there was something about it happening while all of her closest friend were in the room which felt weirdly right. The rest of them had been emotionally involved in the relationship already because of knowing about Phasma’s extreme angst over her feelings so she didn’t think anything would be ruined by this event. Also it was hard to think about or question anything once her mouth was on Rey. She was already slick with want and hot against Phasma’s lips, and she pushed her tongue inside, loving how Rey pressed forward, spreading her legs eagerly.

Poe had buried several of his fingers in Hux when Rey was able to pay attention again and she watched, panting, as Hux shoved his hips back, welcoming the intrusion. She’d never felt particularly attracted to Hux before as he came off stiff and aloof to her at work, but watching him being taken by two other men at the same time was improving her opinion greatly. He was clearly very practiced, maybe as much as the pretty twinks in the porn she’d watched, and the pink blush covering his cheeks improved his looks exponentially for her. She pulled at Phasma’s hair a little harder than she’d intended and relaxed her grip a little. Phasma put her hand back and indicated without words that she could pull as hard as she wanted to as she moved up and pressed her tongue to the swollen flesh covering Rey’s clit.

Poe had been whispering quiet encouragements to Hux as he fucked him with his fingers but removed them then and unwrapped the condom he’d transferred to the bed when Hux’s mouth became otherwise occupied. He undid his own pants and let them drop giving Rey a nice personal view of the really remarkably pretty cock they’d all seen in the picture on Poe’s phone before.

“You enjoying that?” Poe asked, looking at Finn and nodding to Hux’s head moving in his lap.

“Oh fuck yeah, Mate,” Finn said. “Wish I’d done this years ago . . .”

“He’s good, huh?” Poe said, placing his hand on Hux’s bare back in a light, appreciative way.

Finn agreed, running his own hand along Hux’s shoulders and into his hair.

“The fucking best.”

Hux managed to moan even with Finn’s cock still lodged mostly in his mouth. He enjoyed being praised in bed and having such a large audience for it was exhilarating in a way he hadn’t expected. He pulled back a bit and then sucked hard, swiping his tongue against the soft little triangle of flesh where Finn’s shaft met the head of his dick, wanting to prove that he was, in fact, the best. Finn was excellent at making sure his pleasure was known and Hux knew he’d from that night forward struggle to not get aroused when seeing Finn at work and recalling his moans and the way he barely managed to control his hips as Hux sank back down onto him.

“He looks good doing it, too,” Poe said, casting a glance at Rey who managed to nod at him, her breathing ragged, her hand pulling harshly at Phasma’s short hair.

“It gets better,” Poe said like he was revealing a secret to them as he rolled the condom over his cock, grabbing Hux’s hips roughly after and kicking his legs further apart. “Watch how much he likes getting fucked with a cock in his mouth.”

Hux had to pull off Finn’s dick for a few seconds when Poe started to enter him, a thin, excited sound rising out of his throat. He returned immediately to his task though when Poe was fully seated in him, pausing to let Hux adjust to him before he started thrusting. It was clear that his promise that watching Hux was even better during it was played out for everyone but Phasma to witness as Hux sped his movements on Finn’s erection, shoving back against Poe’s thrusts like he’d die if forced to stop just then.

“You take it so good . . .” Poe breathed, almost like he’d forgotten they weren’t alone and was speaking intimately only to his partner. Finn looked like he was about to pass out and he mumbled something Rey couldn’t hear to Hux, placing his hand gently on the back of Hux’s head—Rey guessed to warm him before he finished.

Hux shoved the hand away almost impatiently, pinning it to the bed by Finn’s hip and continuing his attentions, intent on making Finn come harder than he’d ever come before  because he knew he was about to lose focus himself with Poe pounding into him the way he was. He swallowed Finn’s come as it slipped warmly onto his tongue and was glad it wasn’t as sharp as some he’d tasted. It was mellow and very slightly salty.

He licked as much of it as he could off Finn’s fading erection before he was too distracted by Poe’s fucking and all he could do was lay his cheek against Finn’s stomach and let himself be used bonelessly.

Finn sat up a little after he’d recovered and ran his fingers through Hux’s very disheveled red hair in a soothing way that Rey briefly found very sweet on the last level of consciousness she had before she came, crying out louder than anyone else had, her fingernails scratching Phasma’s neck. Phasma didn’t mind as she was following a second later, the relatively minor friction she was applying through her pants enough to drive her to orgasm combined with hearing Rey’s own well-voiced climax and tasting the extra wetness on her cunt as she came, her hips jumping against Phasma’s one-handed hold on them.

She laid her head on Rey’s leg afterwards, leaning into the soft angle where her hip met her thigh, Rey’s own hand changing its hold on her hair to a softer one similar to Finn’s caressing of Hux. They both watched dreamily as the others continued, Finn shifting down on the bed so he could support Hux’s body against his chest.

“Do you want me to touch you?” he asked, cradling Hux’s head and tilting his chin up so he could see his face.

“Yes! Please!” Hux begged, all of his usual haughty composure gone, the flush in his cheeks creeping over the rest of his face.

Finn shifted, lifting and moving Hux easily so he could reach between them.

“I don’t really know how to do this to another guy,” Finn said with amused self-consciousness. “Is this okay?”

Hux whimpered in response, unable to offer real words, clinging to Finn’s shoulders like a tree branch keeping him from being rushed over a waterfall.

“Like this,” Poe said, sliding his hand around to cover Finn’s for a few seconds, repositioning his grip and demonstrating the right motion. Hux gasped, his knees unhinging, only not falling due to Poe’s arm around his waist. “Kiss him, he likes that when he’s coming.”

Finn complied readily with this, angling his face so he could place his mouth on Hux’s parted lips. Having something to focus on as he kissed Finn back needily seemed to be the thing which shoved Hux to finished, and he writhed between them, gasping into Finn’s mouth as he came.

Poe swore softly and leaned forward as he thrust a few more times, exhaling heavily between Hux’s shoulder blades and then pressing a soft kiss there when he’d stilled finally. 

Poe coaxed Rey and Phasma over to the bed after, which resulted in a very messy tangle even on the relatively vast mattress space they had and they stayed that way for a few long, comfortable minutes before the door between the rooms opened and Ben stuck his head around it, half a question out of his mouth before he saw them.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” he said, forgetting what he’d been intending say and then waving his hands in the air like he was batting an unexpected spiderweb away before vanishing again, their laughter chasing him as he retreated.

Even Hux laughed and after Phasma was sure everyone else had fallen into enough of a doze she whispered to Rey that she really did like her more than just for what had happened there that night. Rey smiled sleepily and kissed her.

“I know, Ari. I like you for more than this, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ben was probably watching hentai alone anyway let's be honest.


End file.
